Telling Your Ex
by spaceman-earthgirl
Summary: Greg has to tell is ex wife that he is now dating a man, Mycroft. Can be read on its own or as a sequel to Blind Date. Mystrade.


AN: This can be read on its own or as a sequel to Blind Date.

Thanks for all the reviews on my other fic **Blind Date,** it inspired me to get this one written even faster(since it's the weekend I had some free time).

I was thinking of writing another fic like this, but it's Greg telling his mum about Mycroft instead of his ex wife. Anyway, I hope you like it and let me know what you thought.

Thanks to Scarlett Rogue for pointing out some mistakes which I have now fixed and I apologize for any mistakes that still remain.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters. They belong to BBC and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Greg and Mycroft had officially started dating, and Greg thought it was about time he told his ex wife about Mycroft. He wanted to be the one to tell her and Greg thought he should do it sooner rather than later, so she didn't find out by any other means.

He had to decide the best way to tell her. He couldn't do it on the phone, it had to be in person. He also thought a public place would be better, so she would be less likely to yell at him; although, if she did it would cause quite a scene.

After a lot of thought Greg decided on a small café by The Yard. He figured that he'd rather risk her causing a scene in public than have her throwing things at him at his house; her temper could be a bit unpredictable at times. He'd also introduce her to Mycroft, of course. He wanted her to meet the man that had made him so happy, although, he wasn't sure how she would react to the fact that he was now dating a man.

Now all that was left was to get his ex to agree to meet with him, and that could be an interesting phone conversation.

He quickly dialed her number before he chickened out and she picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" came a voice for the other end of the phone.

"Hi Vicki, it's me, Greg," Greg replied nervously, this was the first time they had spoken since their divorce had been finalized a few months ago.

"Greg? Hi, how's it going?" she asked, at least she sounded alright, thought Greg.

"I'm good, listen what I was calling about is I wanted to invite you to have coffee with me tomorrow. I have something I wanted to talk to you about. Will you meet me?" Greg asked, hoping that she would say yes.

"Sure," Vicki replied, wondering what Greg had to say to her that couldn't be done over the phone.

"Great, the café on the corner by The Yard at 12 tomorrow?"

"I'll see you there," there was a pause before Vicki continued, "it's great to talk to you again Greg."

"I..ah…you too, bye," Greg said, then he hung up the phone.

Now that she had agreed to come, he just had to worry about actually telling her.

**x0x0x**

Vicki was already sitting at a table at the café when Greg arrived. He'd decided to take a cab instead of one of Mycroft's cars, which he had been using to get around recently. As Greg approached the table, Vicki stood, gave Greg a hug and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Hi," said Greg with a small smile and he told Vicki to sit back down while he went and ordered their drinks.

"So, what's this thing you wanted to talk to me about then?" said Vicki, as Greg sat down across from her, two coffees in hand.

Greg wanted to wait until Mycroft was there to reveal that he was now dating a man, but he had to tell her something. He decided to leave out the fact that Mycroft was male, he'd tell her that crucial part when Mycroft arrived; that was the part he was most worried about.

"Well, I'm sort of seeing someone now, well, I mean, I am seeing someone now and it's gotten pretty serious," he said, trying to read Vicki's reaction to this news on her face and what he saw was that she was definitely shocked.

"I…congratulations I guess," although she wasn't looking too happy with this news.

"Thanks, how are things with you and the PE teacher?" Greg inquired, hoping to put her in a better mood for when Mycroft arrived.

"We broke up," she said and Greg felt his plan backfire as she looked even sadder. Greg had just told her that he was in a serious relationship and now he'd found out that she was single; he was now even more worried about her reaction to Mycroft.

Seeing the look on Greg's face and realizing that she should show more support for him, he did seem much happier now than he had been in recent years, she decided to steer the conversation back onto him.

"So when do I get to meet this lucky girl then?" Vicki inquired.

"They'll be here soon, work can be a bit hard to get away from for them at times," said Greg, choosing his words carefully.

"What does she do?" Vicki asked, thinking about the fact that it was probably a good thing his new girlfriend also had a demanding job too. At least she'd be able to understand when Greg had to cancel a date at the last minute; that was something Vicki had had trouble understanding.

"They work for the government," said Greg as he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket.

Greg fished his phone out of his pocket and hoped it wasn't work saying he was needed back at the office or at a crime scene. He was relieved when he saw it was Mycroft, although, he hoped he wasn't calling to cancel.

"Hello," said Greg, after placing the phone to his ear, "you're still coming to meet Vicki right?"

"Of course, I'm on my way, I just have to make a quick call to the Prime Minister first. I was only calling because I thought it was quite funny that you kept referring to me as "they"," said Mycroft, chuckling at the look on Greg's face. Mycroft, of course, had surveillance sent up covering the café and was currently watching a live feed from one of the cameras.

Greg's face broke into a smile and he laughed in return.

"We're going to have a serious talk about all these cameras when we get home, alright?" Greg replied, too late realizing that he'd called Mycroft's house "home" although, he wasn't sure if he was more worried about Mycroft's or Vicki's reaction to that word.

"Home? Yes, I like the sound of that," Mycroft said smiling broadly, which had become a more frequent occurrence since Greg had come into his life.

Mycroft looked at the screen and saw that Greg's smile had widened also.

Since Greg and Mycroft had started dating, Greg realized that he hadn't spent much time at his own flat. Come to think of it, he had spent every night since then at Mycroft's house. No wonder he now thought of it as home.

"I'll see you soon," said Greg, before pressing the end button and placing the phone back in his pocket.

Greg looked back at Vicki, a smile still on his face, and saw that she was looking at him curiously. He quickly went back over the conversation in his head trying to think what he may have just revealed. The only thing that stuck out in his mind was the mention of "home" but he would only bring that up again if she asked.

Ten minutes of small talk later and Greg saw a black car pull up just outside the café. _This is it_, Greg thought, as he saw the door of the car open. He quickly looked back at Vicki, who was now watching the car after seeing Greg's reaction towards it, to see her reaction when she first saw Mycroft.

"She looks a bit young for you, but you look happy so I guess that's fine," said Vicki, causing Greg to become very confused. He turned his head back towards the car and then what his ex had said made sense, Anthea had stepped out of the car and was walking towards them, not Mycroft.

"Hi, I'm Vicki," she said, standing slightly and put her hand out towards Anthea in greeting.

Anthea ignored the outstretched hand and turned towards Greg, "Mycroft will be here momentarily, he is just finishing his phone call with the Prime Minister," and she turned around, blackberry in hand, and made her way back towards the car.

Vicki stared after her, not knowing what to make of what this strange woman had just said. As she watched the woman reach the car, she saw a man get out and say something to the woman, before she disappeared into the car and it drove off around the corner.

Vicki didn't know what to think now. She tried to recall from their earlier conversation if Greg had ever mentioned the new person he was seeing was a male or female but she couldn't. Greg had referred to them as "they". Could this have been why? Had Greg been avoiding mentioning the fact the he was currently dating a guy?

By the time all of this had gone through her head the man had arrived at the table. She looked him up and down and she had to admit that he was handsome in his expensive looking suit. All doubt from Vicki's mind that Greg was in a relationship with a man vanished when the man leaned down and kissed Greg, before taking a seat at the table.

"I'm sorry, I can't stay long, something's come up, but I just wanted to say a quick hello," and then he turned towards Vicki and extended his hand for her to shake, "Hello, you must be Victoria, it's lovely to meet you. I'm Mycroft Holmes."

"I...it's…ahh….lovely to meet you too," she said, shaking Mycroft's hand, "did you say your last name was Holmes?"

Mycroft nodded in confirmation, knowing what was coming next.

"Are you related to Sherlock Holmes?" Vicki asked, remembering the name from days when Greg would come home complaining about him.

"Yes, this is Sherlock's older brother," Greg cut in, "he's the reason we are together actually."

"How so?" asked Vicki, curious as to why the man that Greg had constantly complained about had helped him.

"He set Gregory and I up on a date, even if we were unaware of it at the time," said Mycroft.

"He saw that I was unhappy after our divorce was finalized," Greg continued, glancing at Vicki as he said this, "and that Mycroft was lonely…"

"Hey, I was not lonely," Mycroft interrupted, but Greg just chuckled and continued.

"Fine not lonely, but unhappy as well, and especially since Sherlock had found someone, he wanted to see Mycroft happy too, so he set us up on a date."

"Well that was nice of him," said Vicki, not knowing what to say.

"Not really, he only did it because he knew if it worked, I'd owe him a favour," replied Mycroft, and it was true, Sherlock had already tried several times to get Mycroft to do him favours by claiming Mycroft owes him for setting up him and Lestrade.

Mycroft felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and knew it was Anthea telling him he had to go. The car pulled up outside the café again and Mycroft turned to Greg.

"I'm sorry Gregory, I have to go, I'll see you at home. Dinner at 7?"

Greg nodded as Mycroft stood, he then leaned down and placed another kiss on his lips. Mycroft then turned, said goodbye to Vicki (calling her Victoria again) and then he left. Vicki watched him as he climbed into the car and once the car had vanished around the corner she turned back to Greg.

"A man," was all she could think of to say, "you're dating a man?"

"Yes," replied Greg, he was just glad she wasn't yelling.

"I didn't know you were gay," and then she laughed and all Greg's worries vanished.

"I'm not exactly…" said Greg, voice trailing off, unsure of how to explain his relationship with Mycroft.

"I beg to differ."

"It's just, I've never been attracted to men before, not really, although there was this one guy in high school," Greg said with a laugh in return, he liked being able to talk to his ex wife like this, how things used to be before their marriage got bad, like maybe they could be friends again someday, "but Mycroft's just different I guess."

"All that matters is that you're happy and I can see that you are, and so I'm happy for you," she said with a smile, to which Greg smiled in return.

They talked for a little bit longer before Greg had to get back to work. They were both happy with the way coffee had turned out. They may not become best friends in the future, Greg still hadn't forgiven her for cheating and it still hurt that she had been unfaithful to him, but at least this was a start. He felt like a weight had been lifted in telling Vicki and was glad that it was over. He could now look forward to a lifetime's happiness with Mycroft Holmes.

The End.

* * *

AN: As I mentioned earlier, I was thinking of writing another story similar to this, so me know if you're interested. Thanks for reading and reviews are always much appreciated.


End file.
